


A lie

by TLP



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLP/pseuds/TLP
Summary: After BEGA everything's going alright.BBA even thinking to start the tournaments again. kai and rest of the others stayed together as a team again hilary as their manager and coach.captain and coach became good friends but would they tell each other that they love each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all.This is my first work so please excuse me

A LIE  
she was walking on pavments thinking deeply. on the way to her high school she felt like she was nothing. Every friend of her's really apperciated her for her intelligence,determination,hardworking nature and specially her nature but now she had been facing so many problems in her life.Her friends were the only reason for her happiness and now her friends trying their level best to keep her happy.Keeping all the things aside she was trying to concentrate on her high school along with her friends,the blade breakers.THey all had been attending the beycity academy [mr.d's courtesy] after the BEGA league and the BBA had fully restored.All in all everything is going well except with Hilary who had been facing the rumours and at the same time keeping the media at an arm's length.At present she was thinking about her uniform which she was wearing. A white shirt,green skrit,red tie was looking good on her by which she got popularity in her academy.shaking her head from myraid of thoughts she tried to walk fast.

"Hey Hils" she heard Max and Tyson running at her direction leaving rest of her team.  
"Morning guys" she wished them back.all of them wished back with the exception of Kai who had merly grunted in response.Hilary smiled in return which was Kai's favourite habit in her. Even though you don't respond to me I'll always there for you.After rest of the team joined her they started to move.

"So how come tyson so early to school to school today?" Hilary was quite surprised to see him early.  
Max started laughing holding his stomach while the others were smiling. what's gone wrong?  
"kkk.I'll tell you" Max stopped laughing trying to talk."well today you didn't come and Kai took the liberty to wake him up. Tyson's sleep was too stubborn to leave him so Kai was left with no chance except with a bucket of cold water" Max started laughing again. This Hilary joined him.  
"Oh Tyson! was yur sweet dream disturbed?" Hilary asked him keeping an innocent face.  
"Mr.sourpass's courtesy" Tyson mumbled clear enough for Hilary but Kai's ears were sharper than Tyson's tounge.  
"come on, guys! we should thank Kai for keeping you all on time for everything and helping me to keep my work low" they all understood that keeping her work low meant Tyson.  
" my responsbility as a captain" Kai said.   
" Oh wow that's the first sentence from our captain today" Tyson teased their captain.  
"second you idiot" Kai returned back.  
"and that's a third one now"Hilary said in middle of her giggles.  
Shw looked back on to the road onlt to see the others coming and reaching their academy.All of a sudden Hilary's expression fell down as she entered the premisis. The next few minutes they walked in silence.  
Hilary the others really wanted to talk but they knew if they move close with Hilary,sure their fanclubs will plan some thing.  
'Why is she acting so distant in the school? I know her problem but that doesn't mean that she should stop smiling, and talking with us. I really miss her smile' well known for his stoic personality Kai thought totally diffrent.  
' sorry guys! I know you know my problem but there's no other chance than this. I know this hurts but it is better for us' Hilary thought entering into lockers room.  
All the looks were on them while the team just ignored them. Hilary got most worst looks from girls who hate her because of her position in the team.

Watching down Hilary was relesing sighs.Ray and the others yeah except Kai were exvhanging worried looks. Even Kai too worried deep in his heart but never showed on his face because we all know he is KAI HIWATARI.Ray gently placed a on her shoulder. Hilary stopped along with all of them because she knew they have split up there. She faced Ray and gave him a half hearted smile,Ray didn't complain because most of the girls were loking at them.


	2. High school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Abhilasha for your support. I hope you will like this one. So let's see what is High school for Hilary?

" ok guys time to split up" Hilary flashed a fake smile.

"Ok Hilary. See you both in lunch" Max mentioned both Kai and Hilary. Kai and Hilary the top merited students of the bey city academy and got the same time table. 

"Bye guys" Kai already started moving which made Hilary to walk after him. Soon she crossed him and ahead of him. Not only their lockers were beside of each other they got their places beside of each other. 

Max Opened his locker but something caught his eyes. Hilary was walking ahead of Kai which seemed like Kai following her. A sly grin appeared on his face. Observing Max, Kenney asked "What happened Max?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. Kai is acting close towards Hilary" Max replied watching them.

"Good for Hilary. Now she will understand about him much better than us" Ray smiled closing his locker. 

"and as much as I observe Kai's behavior is very odd towards Hilary" Tyson said folding his hands,giving a detective look.

"You observed!?" all of them asked rather screamed at a time.

"Hey! I'm not blind . I can see" Tyson complained.

Just then they heard a loud bang of closing a locker from the opposite locker. They saw a blond haired girl with with a side plait marching away.

"Heck what's her problem?"Tyson started cleaning his ear.

"Hey she's keri ohkiyama right? Leader of Kai's fanclub"  
Ray asked remembering.

"Yeah and I remember her when she lost against Hilary in school President elections" Max said.

"And she's Hilary's classmate guys!" Kenney exclaimed.

"Which means Hilary is in a big trouble" guessed Tyson. They all sighed together.

"There they are!" They heared their fan girls coming.

"Get ready to run" Max exclaimed.

They all ran into their class.

 

Kai and Hilary were walking on the corridor hearing the murmurs around them. They Opened their lockers and started taking their things. Kai had nothing much to take so he closed the door revealing Hilary's face who was checking her bag one last time. Looking into her eyes Kai caught something in her eyes. Sorrow! Kai knew she had been suffering by paparazzi,fanclubs and even with the normal public sometimes.

"Is everything alright,Kai?" Hilary asked him not even looking at him.Kai got up from his dream hearing the question.

"Hn" he replied coldly. Understanding he was waiting for her, she started to go.Kai followed her closing his eyes. His trade mark blue paint on his cheeks was only appearing in BeyBattles and at the time of practice.He was wearing an earring to his attire which increased the number of fans in his fanclubs.

"Oh my God! Look at there Kai" the teammates heard a girl. Hilary thought 'is she looking Kai for the first time'  
Kai didn't take any notice of anyone except Hilary's.

They both entered there class earning so many or should I say everyone's stares on them.They ignored all of them taking their places on the first bench to the left.

The world around them started doing their work again.He looked around If someone could disturb him. Taking this opportunity Kai asked looking at the girl beside him "Are you alright?"

Hilary suddenly turned to look him directly into his eyes. "Yeah I'm ok. What do you ask?"

Kai actually lost himself looking into her ruby eyes. Hilary's question brought him back."Your eyes are red in colour. Sleepless night Huh?"

"Yeah. Your eyes are also red. Insomnia?"

"No. Nightmares" 

Hilary looked surprisingly at him "nightmares?"

"You don't know" he sighed closing his eyes he continued "There is someone for whom I could do anything. Anything means anything" he paused a moment. I was loosing her in my dreams. She was pleading me to save her and I let her taken away"

"Kai, is Dranzer alright? " Hilary asked immediately.

Kai looked at her. He was talking about her and she was talking about Dranzer. 

"Hn. Everything is alright with Dranzer. Why do you ask?" Once again looking into her eyes. Hilary kept looking into his eyes instead answering him.

'Why his eyes are the most wonderful things in my list which topped no.1 in my list?' Hilary thought.

They both were looking into each others eyes until Kai felt something was wrong. "uh?Hilary?"

Hilary came out from her dreamy state. She felt nervous because what just happened. "It's.... It's....nothing.I mean Dranzer is the one and only girl in your life for whom you would do anything. So... I thought"

Kai was surprised a little bit. 'I wish I could tell you that it was you in my dreams but I can't day it now because it may ruin my surprise'

Kai leaned back, closing his eyes into some deeply thought. "Can you help me......." Kai's words were interrupted by a girl.

"Oh Kai! Do you need some help?" Kai didn't even bother to see. He was very well aware by the fact that It was keri Ohkiyama who was watching all this secretly. Kai usual to himself didn't respond and closed his eyes. "Oh my God, Kai! You need a help" another girl came.

"At last, do you want a girl in your life?" asked a firey red haired.

"Do you need a date to attend a party?" another girl joined them.

"Please Kai, give me that chance" said a girl. 

"Kai, I love you please give me that chance" Soon their bench was encircled by a group of girls. Hilary and Kai stucked in middle. Those girls resembled like a swarm of flies. Half eyes closed saw the girl beside him who was having a hand on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and a frown was already appeared. Kai understood her feeling. He slowly turned his attention towards the girls." so you all girls want to help me"kai asked 

"Yea!" they all squeald in excitement.

Hilary jerked her head to see him.'nani? (Japanese language : what?) is Kai...'

Kai turned to look at them controlling his irritation and asked rather sweetly "Then why don't you all go and settle down in your places"

All of the fan girls looked each other faces. Hilary had slight smirk which was caught up by Kai.

It was Keri who actually came out of the confusion and demanded "You want some serious help and you are asking us to be quiet. What hell's wrong with you"

Okay, upto now Kai managed to control himself without scolding but now she's demanding him!

"I want some serious upgradings in my blade. can you do that?" Kai asked them looking seriously. The fan girls looked each other embarrassed for interfering in his professional life.

Though they hate the fact that Hilary was the only girl who was able to understand those things, they all left ,giving Hilary the most dirty looks ever. They all went in their directions. Hilary kept her head low, staring the wooden bench but she was actually feeling the boy's look on her. Knowing that he would not give up, she raised her head to see him.

"Thanks"

"Hn" He sat back to his normal position "can you help me to make a new shedule?"

"Why?" Actually it was Hilary who was preparing shedule for him without knowing to others. He tried to prepare a shedule for himself which turned impossible to him. Hilary saw him in a bad situation of throwing papers. Hilary helped and prepared a shedule for him, it was created by them within half an your while Kai fought for that 3 hours.

"Not any major changes only minor one's"

"Kai,you already know because of the upcoming tournament, I've made our shedule tough. Now do you think we should do somechanges in your shedule?"Hilary thought it would be a bad idea training with 2 schedules at sametime.

"Hilary ,I need to practice more being a captain" he looked at she was still unsatisfied "It's ok.If you don't want to do. Then I'll do it by myself"

"No" Hilary exclaimed "don't do it. I'll do it after practise.ok?"

Hilary knew If kai would do something like that he would end up in the same situation when she helped him for the first time.

"Hn" he replied with a smile. Kai knew Hilary would that.Their class teacher entered the class.

"Who want calculus in their first period?"all the students groaned except two who sat beside of each other.

"Good morring, Sir" they all stood. "Sir down"the dark haired gestured his students. After settled down he continued"Before starting the class today, I would like to give your last week's test papers" All the students looked each other faces except the same 2 again.

"Keri Ohkiyama " the fanclub leader started to take few steps. "70 marks. You should improve yourself"Keri let a sigh of relief. The teacher continued distributing the papers. Only 2 papers were left in his hands. 

"Kai Hiwatari and Hilary Tatibana" he announced. Both of them made their ways towards him. "Well done both of you" he congragulated them. "This time we're having tie for the topper of this class. Both of them scored 98 and answered a problem which non of you solved. Tatibana you've done something wrong in last step" Hilary and Kai heard the claps coming form the other students.

"Hiwatari,can you solve the problem on the board?"their teacher asked him.

"Hn" he said leaving his exam paper on the desk not even looking at once.

Hilary went back to her place. Just in three minutes half of the board was filled by his answer.  
The students eyes Opened wider than they thought.Kai sat back in his place ignoring everyone.

"Do you understand?" the teacher asked coming out of shock. Students flew white flags above their head.

"Okay. I'll explain you...." he went on.

'Oh no! before the exam night Kai warned me to be careful while doing the last step when he explained these sums'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one. Please R&R


	3. Share and care

'See you in canteen' Hilary looked the note given by Kai.

She entered into the canteen unsurprisingly it was fully packed. Once up on a time it used by people who wanted to eat in peace until the bladebreakers entry. Even the school management failed to control the students one of the reasons why Hilary had to become the President. Hilary knew she needed someone to help her and secretly requested Kai to become the vice President. Since then the situation had been better than their first year in school. Turning to the right she found an empty table deciding to sit there just to avoid her friends for sometime.one step away from the table she heard a certain blonde calling her from the middle of the room .

"Hey Hils! come here. We're waiting for ya" Max waved his hand cheerfully 

"Hey Max! I'm sorry Tomorrow maybe" Hilary replied

"You've been saying that since last 3 days Hil" Ray said taking a gulp of his soda

"Oh! come on Hilary. I'm starving. These guys aren't allowing to eat me waiting for you"

Kai opened his eyes which were commanding 'come here!' They left her with no option but to accept the invitation. She in the chair between Kai and Ray opposite to Tyson.Rest of the lunch was done in silence except with Tyson's chewing sounds. Kai and Hilary exchanged looks at Tyson's before shrugging away. 'He is a pig'

"O I almost forgot" Hilary said opening another box small box from her bag "I brought cookies for you"

Tyson was first to grab the box from Hilary. He was about to keep one in his mouth when he remembered something. "Are these made by you?"

"Smells like my recipie" Ray was smelling the cookie which took from Tyson. "But it doesn't looks like my recpie"

"Yea. I put some choco chips and toppled by chocolate sausage" Hilary replied watching them eating. 

"Yummy" Max purred enjoying the chocolate melting on his tounge. 

"As long as the item is made up of chocolate it will be yummy for you Max" Kenny commented on Max's love for chocolates 

Hilary watched them in awe as they almost finished the box realising Kai hadn't eat.

"Tyson I brought these for all of you. Leave some for Kai" Hilary snatched the box from him and sighed only one was left. 

"Hey Kai, I'm sorry. There's only one cookie left Hilary turned facing Kai with her box.

Kai looked at the box and switched his look towards  
Hilary. There eyes meet gazing into eachothers orbs. Their team watched them in shock while the room around started murmuring in low voices. 

"Why would he eat something so cheap?"

And look who's giving cookies"

Hilary felt her cheeks turning in red hearing those murmurs. Kai saw her go red because of embarrassment silently taking the cookie from the box.

"What about you?" he asked looking in to her eyes.

"N..n..no problem" Hilary stuttered at his sudden question" I have alot back in my home it's ok"

Kai shook his head in negetive . He broke the cookie in to equal parts. Kai smriked at his teammates gasping expression specially at Hilary. He stuffed the cookie ih her before going towards the excit.Hilary shook her taking her bag escaping from there.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The PE was full in swung. Today they had seperate games. Girls were having high jump while boys were having foot ball. The girls were wooing over Kai who was totally drentched in sweat from the running , kicking ang jumping.

"Next, Hilary Tachibana" their sports coach announced her name. She stretched side wards before running. With graceful bounce she jumped over the pole landing on the soft material beside the set up.

'New record by Hilary Tachibana" few boys almost whistled before earning a glare from their coach.

Kai was on his way to make a goal dodging the opposing teammates to the ball. Few seconds left to end the game and Kai's team was in lead. He saw the goal keeper watching at Hilary in perverted manner commenting 'nice ass'. Kai glared at the boy before kicking the ball straight in the face.

"Concentrate on game" Kai mutterd going towards the bench.

The girls squealed all of a sudden. Hilary almost jumped on the bench when she was taking her sipper. Grabbing her bottle she saw the commotion about Kai.  
Even she stunned for a second watching Kai pouring water on his face from his sipper.

"He's so hot" girls around Hilary were talking about him.

Kai suddenly turned his gaze towards the girls directly on to Hilary. Hilary cheeks started to glow in pink. Kai smiled at her before leaving the ground. All the girls turned at Hilary watching her in surprise. Hilary felt to go away from there and she did.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hilary opened her ponytail smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Kai made her day better. He chose her over his fan girls. He shared something with her today. He gave the boy a nice lesson who commented her. But He didn't knew she know. He really cared for her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it for now. plz reveiw


End file.
